There are many types of printing systems that facilitate generating text or images on paper. One common type of printing system is an inkjet printing system, which may include a printhead and an ink supply that supplies liquid ink to the printhead.
The printhead ejects drops of the ink through a plurality of nozzles or orifices and toward a print medium, such as a sheet of paper, so as to print onto the print medium. Typically, the orifices are arranged in one or more arrays such that properly sequenced ejection of ink from the orifices causes characters or other images to be printed upon the print medium as the printhead and the print medium are moved relative to each other.
The printhead and the ink supply may be housed together in a removable printer cartridge that may be replaced when the ink is depleted. In some configurations, the printer cartridge includes an electronic tag that may be used for a variety of tasks such as enabling certain features of the printing system or providing access to internet sites.
The electronic tag is often attached to the surface of the printer cartridge. This placement of the electronic tag makes it susceptible to damage such as through dropping prior to insertion of the printer cartridge into the printer or through contact with other components of the printer while the printer cartridge is being inserted into the printer.
For these and other reasons, a need exists for the present invention.